


telltale x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Wolf Among Us, telltale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Ben Paul

****

You grunted as you killed the walker in front of Ben. You offered him a hand and helped him up.

**“Are you alright?”**

**“Y-yeah. Thanks, (y/n).”** You nodded your head and handed him an ax.

 **“You should be able to use that just fine. Come on, we should find–”** You stopped mid-sentence when your eyes locked onto a little girl. You crouched to her eye-level.  **“Hi. What’s your name?”**

 **“I’m Clementine.”** You smiled.

 **“Well, Clementine. I’m (y/n) and this is Ben.”** You felt Ben grip your shoulder tightly.  **“What is it, Ben?”** You stood up to see… Lee Everett.  **“Professor Everett?”** You took a step forward. He dropped his gun.

 **“You know who this is?”** You answered Ben’s question by running into Lee’s arms. You pulled back and stared at him...

 **“I thought you were dead…”** Lee laughed and ruffled your hair.

 **“It’s going to take a lot more than an apocalypse to kill me.”** You felt Ben grab your arm.

**“(y/n), how do you know this guy??”**

**“He’s my professor. I took a few college courses.”** Lee picked up his gun and waved for you and Ben to follow him.

 **“Come on, you kids shouldn’t be alone. Especially not under these circumstances.”** You walked behind Lee, next to Ben. You smiled as you watched Clementine talk to Lee. You felt Ben grab a hold onto your arm.

**“(y/n)? Are you sure about this? Because the last group we had-”**

**“The last group we had was filled with hormonal and angsty teenagers, just try to keep a level head, ok?”** Ben nodded his head but decided to hold your hand.

…

..

.

Lee led you, Ben and Clementine to the motor inn. You were introduced to his group. They had decided to put Ben on watch.

 **“Hey, Ben! I’m going scavenging with Lee. I’ll be back soon and keep an eye on Clem for me.”** You turned your back, waving to him as you did so.

 **“Wait, (y/n).”** You turned to face him once more.  **“Be careful.”** You gave him a curt nod and turned around to catch up to Lee.

…

..

.

You walked around the gas station, looking for anything you could find.

 **“You really like him.”** You turned to Lee and raised an eyebrow.

 **“Who? Ben? I mean, I guess. I’ve known him since freshman year of high school.”** You looked away to avoid Lee’s gaze. You picked up some candy and turned to Lee.  **“Ok, I’m done. Pretty sure it’s empty besides what we collected.”** Lee nodded his head and lead the way back to the motor inn.

…

..

.

You walked up to Ben, who was still in the RV.

 **“Hey, Ben. Get your ass down here, I got you some candy.”** Ben jumped down and grabbed the candy from your hand.

 **“So did you make it back safely?”** He asked concerned.

 **“No, I died a few times.”** You sarcastically replied. Ben gave you a glare.  **“Oh, come on, Ben. Lighten up.”** You grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes with a serious gaze. **“You looked after Clem while I was gone, right?”**

 **“Yeah, she’s drawing over there.”** You gave Ben a quick smile and pressed your lips to his left cheek.  **“Thanks, that means a lot. I’ll talk to you later.”** You walked over to Clementine and sat down with her. Ben stared at you, but you paid no attention to him.

 **“Wow…”** Ben whispered, staring at you he quickly blinked a couple of times and climbed on top of the R.V.

 **“I think he likes you.”** You looked at Clementine once you heard her say those words that you’ve been dying to hear.

**“You think so?”**

**“Yeah! You should go talk to him!”** She pushed you toward the R.V. Ben’s eyes glanced to yours in a heartbeat.

 **“What is it, (y/n)?”** You shuffled your feet nervously.

**“Uh-”**

**“Why are you acting so nervous-oh, you like someone. Don’t you?”** You stared at him in surprise.

 **“How could you possibly know that?”** Ben jumped down from the R.V. and looked at you and rolled his eyes.

 **“You always act like this when you’re about to tell someone you like-… Wait, me?”** You looked at your shoes and slowly nodded your head to answer his question. Your head snapped forward once you felt his arms wrap around you.  _“_ **I-uh…I like you too. I have for a couple of years. “** Overjoyed, you jumped up to lock your lips onto Ben’s.

 **“ Sorry, I've been meaning to do that for a while.”** You whispered after you pulled away. You grabbed his hands, pulling him to a separate part of the parking lot.  _“_ **Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to fight.”** Ben felt his lips pull up into a smile as he watched you talk excitedly about what strategies were the best to use.

  
_‘Please don’t die on me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Gabe Garcia

You clutched your ‘sprained’ ankle close to your chest as you held off a couple of walkers with your ax. As you held up your ax to swing down on the head of the last walker, someone beat you to it.

 **“Hey, are you ok?”** You looked up to see a stranger looking down at you, a teenager to be exact.

 **“Um, yeah. I just sprained my ankle.”** He held a hand out for you to take, you grabbed it and leaned your body against his slightly.

**“Come on, I’ll take you back to my group. They’ll take care of you I promise...I’m Gabe by the way.”**

**“I’m (y/n), thanks for this…”** Gabe crouched to the ground.

**“Get on my back, I think I can carry you the rest of the way, it’s not far.”**

You swallowed nervously and did as he said, you wrapped your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms under your thighs, you winced, but it was the only thing keeping you on his back. He walked for a few short minutes and gently set you down on the ground.

**“Stay here, I’m going to go get someone who can help you.”**

**“Okay.”**

He ran off, you looked around at your new surroundings, a junk-yard. You looked in the direction, where you last saw Gabe. A few minutes passed before Gabe and an older woman walked up to you, they both kneeled down to your level.

 **“Your ankle is sprained, right?”** The woman asked you.

 **“Yeah, but I got shot as well.”** You lifted your pant leg to show her and Gabe, who laid a hand on your shoulder.

 **“Ok, (y/n) my name is Kate. Now, I’m going to pull the bullet out and I need you to apply pressure to your wound, ok?”** You nodded your head. Kate carefully pulled out the bullet. You clutched your leg, shaking from the pain. The blood began to stream through your fingers.

 **“Oh… Th-that’s a lot of blood.”** Gabe’s eyes went wide, you turned to him.

**“You can leave. If you want.”**

**“I’ll stay.”** You shuddered as a new wave of pain washed over you. Kate quickly treated your leg and patched you up.

 **“Ok, the bullet hit your thigh. So try not to run too often.”** You looked up at Gabe once Kate left the two of you alone.

 **“How am I supposed to not run? It’s the apocalypse.”** Gabe grabbed your hand and hauled you to your feet. You leaned against him while keeping pressure off of your injured leg.

 **“You’ll be fine, come on. You don’t have a group right?”** He sat you down in a nearby car.

**“No, I’ve been by myself for a while. Why?”**

**“Well, if you’re up to it, you can always join our group.”**

**“Would that really be ok?”** He drew circles into your hand with his thumb.

 **“Well, I’d have to ask my step-mom and uncle, but I’m pretty positive they’ll say yes.”** You wrapped your arms around gave, pulling him into a hug.   **“Wh-what are you doing?”**

 **“Thank you… it’s been so long since it’s felt like… “** You trailed off, now even bothering to finish your sentence.

 **“Like someone actually cared about you?”** You solemnly looked down.

 **“I-uh… I know I just met you like 10 minutes ago, but I feel like we should stick together. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but I feel like… well, I’m not sure right now, but you know what I'm trying to say, right?”** You nodded your head and broke the hug. Gabe’s grip on your hand tightened. **“How’s your leg?”** You gave him a look and opened your mouth to make a snarky remark when gabe continued to talk. **“Don’t give me a snarky comment, I now realize that was a dumb question.”** You smiled and let out a small laugh, you looked at Gabe fondly.

 **“It’s been awhile since I’ve even laughed. Help me up. I need to go back, I left my duffle bag.”** Gabe quickly grabbed your hands and helped you stand up.

**“You want me to come with you?”**

**“Shouldn’t you tell your Uncle and Step-Mom?”** Gabe sighed.

**“You’re right, can you walk by yourself now?”**

**“Yeah, the bullet just barely got in me. It’ll take a lot more than a bullet to kill me.”** Gabe let a smile cross his face. He grabbed your hand and began walking into a different part of the junkyard.

 **“Gabe, who’s that?! Get away from [her/him/them]! [she/he/They] could be dangerous!”** Gabe let out a loud sigh but kept his tight grip on your hand. Kate laid a hand on Javier's shoulder.

 **“Javi, they just got shot and besides, Gabe seems to trust them, so we should too.”** He slowly nodded his head and stood in front of you.

**“Do you have a group?”**

**“No, sir.”** You shook your head. His eyes glanced to your hand, which was captured by Gabe’s hand.

**“Where are you two headed?”**

**“(y/n) left [her/his/their] bag when I helped [her/him/them]. It’s not that far.”** Javier nodded his head and let you two pass. **“Come on, before someone steals it.”** You nodded your head in agreement.

…

..

.

**“Sorry about my uncle, he’s just protective of us.”**

**“I understand, I’d be the--oh, there it is.”** You picked up your bag, slinging it over your shoulder.

 **“I can carry that for you if you want?”** You nodded your bag and slowly gave him the bag. **“What do you have in here?”**

 **“Guns, food, water, a book; usual stuff.”** You both soon arrived at the junkyard. Gabe handed you your bag. **“Thanks.”** You set it on the ground and began to go through it. Gabe sat next to you and looked into your bag. He picked up one of your CD’s.

**“Music?”**

**“Yeah, when I actually was in a group, we were on the move a lot.”** You zipped up your bag and slung it over your shoulder. **“So, I uh, I should get going.”** Gabe stood up and grabbed you by your shoulders.

 **“You said you would stay! Come on, please?”** Gabe gave you his dog eyes. You avoided his gaze.

 **“Gabe, I don’t know.”** His hands slipped from your shoulders to grab your hands.

 **“Please? It’s kinda lonely here and I haven’t met someone my age before.”** You let out a sigh.

 **“Alright, fine.”** Gabe let a smile cross his face.

**“Great! Come on, I need to tell my Uncle. You can sit next to me in the car.”**

Gabe pulled you to his Uncle and Step-Mother and explained the whole situation to them. Luckily, they agreed to let you stay. You all climbed into the car, you sat next to Gabe. You grabbed your CD players and ear buds. You handed one of the buds to Gabe.

 **“So where are we going?”** You turned to face Gabe as you asked, but he just shrugged his shoulders in response, He grabbed one of your hands and locked eyes with you.

**“I don’t know, but I hope you’re there all the way.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Bigby Wolf

You looked up from your mountain of paperwork when your phone began to ring. You picked up the phone with one hand with the other, you continued to work on your papers.

**“Hello?”**

**“(y/n)! It’s 2 in the goddamn morning! Where are you?”** You glanced at your watch to see your boyfriend was correct.

**“Oh, so it is. I’m at the office. I’ll be home soon.”**

**“Wait! I’ll get a taxi. Stay there.”** You hung up the phone and waited for Bigby to show up. Only 15 minutes passed when the door opened you looked up from your paperwork to lock eyes with Bigby. **“So you want to tell me why you’re at the office when it’s 2 in the goddamn morning?”** You let out a sigh and pushed your chair away from your desk to face Bigby.

 **“ Well, you know how Crane is.”** You tiredly rubbed your eyes and slowly stood up.

 **“ Here, let me help you up.”** Your droopy eyes locked onto his as he looped his arms under your legs and lifted you up into his arms.

**“ What are you-”**

**“ Shh, it’s okay. I’ll wake you up when we’re home.”**

_…_

_.._

_._

You woke up the next morning to see Bigby lightly snoring next to you. You rested your head on your arm and watched Bigby’s chest rise and fall with every breath.

**“ You’re the sheriff. The big bad wolf… But you look like an innocent little puppy when you sleep.”**

**“ Go… Sleep.”** You let out a small laugh.

**“ What are you trying to say, Bigby?”**

**“ Go to sleep. You work too hard.”** Bigby’s slowly opened to see you staring. _“_ **Why are you staring at me like that?”**

**“ You mumble in your sleep… Are you that worried about me?”**

**“ I always worry about you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Bigby Wolf

You rushed into Bigby’s apartment after getting told that he got in a fight with Bloody Mary.

 **“Whoa, (y/n). What’s wrong?”** You slowly lifted your hand and lightly pressed it against his bandages. 

**“So it’s true…Snow said that you…Why didn’t you tell me anything?”**

**“I…don't want to worry you.”**

**“You idiot…I-I almost lost you.”** You wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your head against his shoulder, Bigby’s eyes softened as tears began to fall from your eyes.

**“I’m sorry, (y/n). I just didn’t want to see you get hurt. I care about you too much for that to happen.”,**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
